


Never Be The Same.

by sundar



Series: Heel. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camila Cabello related, Dean forming into a heel, Dean wanting revenge, M/M, Seth moving on from Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundar/pseuds/sundar
Summary: After Seth moves on from Dean, Dean feels nothing anymore.Dean won't ever be the same.





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken place after Rollins and Jordan win the tag team titles.  
> December 25, 2017.

The tears flooded Dean’s eyes. Seth Rollins, a man he considered his partner, brother...

lover,

betrayed him for some lousy man named Jason Jordan. Dean felt envious and rage all over his mind. He had never been more angry. It only took Seth one week to find someone else? Dean decided maybe taking a bath would help.

While walking to the restroom, Dean felt a little dizzy. He ignored it, and began to fill up the tub with cold water. He thought the water looked plain, so he found a purple and blue bath bomb, and placed it in the water. It looked better. Dean stripped of his clothes and slowly went into the water, and just sat there. Thinking about Seth made him upset, and the tears returned to his eyes. He started uncontrollably crying, the tears falling down his face, to his neck, to his chest. Then, the tears fell into the water.

Dean didn’t think much of it, however, after about five more tears fell into the water, his body began to sting. He felt as if he was on fire. Dean quickly tried to scramble out of the water, but he was in too much pain. Dean cried more, and pulled his head back, to make so that his head was the only thing floating. Dean wasn’t careful, and some of the stinging water went into his eyes. 

“Ahh!” Dean cried out in pain. He closed his eyes tight, suddenly getting happy memories of him and Seth from when they dated. A new memory coming in each second. Suddenly everything stopped. Dean couldn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes, seeing that all the water disappeared from the tub. Dean didn’t feel any emotion, and he couldn’t remember any of the happy memories that he had with Seth. He only remembered Seth striking a chair on his back.

Over.  
And over.  
And over again.

Bloody and bruised.

Dean wanted revenge, for Seth making him feel nothing. He craved it. He needed it. He wanted it. He loved it. Revenge. 

However, Dean knew one thing for sure.

He would never be the same.


	2. Never Be The Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song #1 - Never Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“ _Something must have gone  
wrong in my brain_”

Dean couldn’t make up the thoughts in his head. He just turned heel on Seth. The man he thought loved him.

“ _Feeling all the highs, feeling  
all the pain_”

Dean felt pain from hurting Seth. The evil and pain was eating up his mind.

“ _Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need_”

Dean craved Seth. He didn’t know if he hated him or loved him. He needed Seth more than anything.

“ _It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless_”

No matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn’t stay away from Seth. He wanted him.

“ _Just one hit of you, I knew_  
I'll never be the same”

Once Dean was paired up with Seth again, he knew something would change, and that Dean Ambrose, would never be Dean Ambrose ever again.


	3. All These Years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re still the one I’m after all these years <33

_“Your hairs grown a little longer,_  
Your arms look a little stronger,  
Your eyes just as I remember,  
Your smiles just a little softer” 

This is what Dean felt whenever he saw Seth. He remembered thinking all these things when he first saw him after many years.

_“And I, and I never prepared for a moment like that  
Yeah, in a second it came all back, it all came back”_

Dean was the happiest he could ever be when he and Seth won the tag team championships at Summerslam. It was a dream come true.

“ _'Cause after all these years_  
I still feel everything when you are near  
And it was just a quick hello  
And you had to go  
And you probably will never know  
You're still the one I'm after all these years”

When Dean first bumped into Seth from the superstar shakeup, he remembered Seth saying a small “Hey”, before walking off.

Dean thought about it almost every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tie songs from the album "Camila", to Ambrollins. The songs just fit them so well!


End file.
